Sucked In
by Dish-Chan
Summary: When a certain Monk gets drunk, Kagome and Inuyasha 'accidently' get sucked into his hand. While they try to find a way out, meeting some interesting people in the process, Sango and Shippou deal with Miroku!^_^ R&R please


Sucked In  
  
By: Dish-Chan  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters....frankly I'm getting vert tired of saying that....oh well please don't sue. *bows*  
  
OK I had this insane idea, I'm not sure why...But my brohter said it was a good one.  
Kagome and Inuyasha get sucked into Miroku's hand...and have a very interesting time.^_^  
Note, don't get mad if I bash your favorit character, I'll probably bash a lil bit of everybody.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One "Sucked In"  
  
  
  
  
The sun drizzled over the village, warming a certain Hanyou's cheeks, as he sat on a high branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree lazily.  
His crossed arms and slight smirk confirmed his content and carefree status.  
But as the breeze got a little stronger a familiar and enjoyable scent reached his nostrils.  
He opened his eyes, and leapt to the ground, running straight for the Bone Eaters Well(R).  
Kagome huffed as she climbed the last length of the vines, lining the walls of the well.  
But instead of seeing the usual happy forrest scene before her, Amber eyes were staring at her face with a loud "You're- back!!!!" on the kitsune's behalf.  
Kagome wasn't exactly expecting this and jumped, this lead to her loosing grip and falling back down the well with a scream.  
Inuyasha and Shippou winced at the dull thud that was heard and looked over the well fearfully.  
"Go get her." Shippou said jumping from Inuyasha's head.  
"You're the one that scared her." Inuyasha argued.  
"I'm too small to carry her back....you do it."  
Inuyasha thought for a moment "you're the one that likes her so much,...change into something..bigger."  
Shippou got a sneaky look on his face and in a poof turned into the likness of Inuyasha.  
The real Hanyou grabbed for the mischievious shape shifter, but was too late.  
He moaned as he listened to shippou imitate him.  
  
Ship-Inu :"Oh Kagome, are you OK...*snicker* I was so worried!"  
  
Kagome :*dazed* "Hmmm? You worried...have you been into the Sake?"  
  
Ship-Inu:"No my darling, I was worried about YOU!"  
  
Kagome: "Yep Sake, come on, we are taking you to Kaede's"  
  
Ship-inu:"........"  
  
Kagome:"Hey since when have you had a tail?.....Shippou!"  
  
Shippou back in his normal form suddenly soared from the well, eyes wide.  
"Kagome scares me when she's mad."  
Kagome finally pulled herself up again, but almost fell when Shippou screamed startling her again.  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and easily hauled her from the well.  
"Shippou, I'm NOT mad!" Kagome said dusting her uniform off, and sighing.  
"Just don't scare me like that."  
Inuyasha Was staring at her, she blushed and looked down at herself "What?"  
He stepped forwards and clasped a charm necklace she was wearing curiously.  
She looked down and nodded "Thats from my grandpa, it brings luck...or..happiness...somthing.hmmm." Kagome put her chin in hand to think.  
Inuyasha looked at the little heart shaped charm with a sword in the middle, wings on either side.  
"I remember!" Kagome exclaimed raising her hands, and in the process smacking a surprised Hanyou.  
"Oh, hehe sorry Inuyasha.^_^;" she said before telling them what it meant.  
"I think it signifies love, the heart is for love of course, and the sword, means love will protect and the wings mean it will of course; give your heart wings."  
"So it can fly outta your chest?....but then you would die!" Shippou exclaimed jumping on her shoulder and studying the small peice of jewelry.  
"It's just a saying Shippou." Kagome said, patting his small head.  
They walked on, leaving Inuyasha to ponder what Kagome had just said.  
"How can your heart have wings?.......That Wench is so stupid."  
Kaede was preforming her favorit hobbie when they arrived, Mixing "Herbs".   
[**Do you honestly think its herbs? come on people, we all know she's a druglord!;p**]  
Seeing the woman was having trouble with something, Kagome knelt beside her asking her what the problem was.  
"I am trying to put this powder in these pots, but it does not want to go in."  
Kagome realized the woman was trying to get the white powder in with her hands and it was making a mess.  
She rumagged through her bag, and came out a with a razor.  
"Here I was going to bring this to you to cut stuff anyway, try it."  
Kaede marveled at how easilly it moved the powder into the pots she stared at the razor for a moment "Hmmmm." she started pondering, and Kagome got up.  
Inuyasha had entered and was looking thoughtful, until he tripped...nd cursed, and hit Shippou for the heck of it.  
Kagome didn't sit him, since he had already tripped, just scolded.  
Just as Inuyasha was opening his mouth to reply, A red faced Sango stormed into the room, her large boomerang looking dented.  
And the skull that had done the damage swaggered in, holding his hand to his head.  
"Come on S-sango,...Bear my *hic* scottish terrier!"  
Sango shook her head and sighed "thats the last time, I go with him on an assignment."  
"Where was it?" Kagome asked curiously.  
"It was a rich family that owned a bar...Miroku took advantage of it too.-_-;"  
The drunken Monk stumbled up to Kagome, and picked her up running out the door and screaming "The Queen of Marhsmellows is mine!"  
Sango shook her head "I should have never carried that bag of marshmellows Kagome gave me either.....he's been calling me the priestess of Marshmell ever since."  
Inuyasha jumped up and ran after the monk yelling how dead he was if he touched Kagome.  
Sango just rolled her eyes, and slowly followed.  
He hid behind some bushes and listened, smelling Kagome not far from where he was.  
  
Kagome: "Wow Miroku, where did you learn that?"  
  
Miroku: "You and Shippou taught *hic* me remember?"  
  
Kagome:"Oh yeah,...I'll have to teach Sango..."  
  
Inuyasha burst through the bushes angirlly, only to see Kagome sitting on a log, while Miroku tryed drunkenly to do the macarena.[what did YOU think they were doing?..shame!]   
Inuyasha face faulted and groaned.  
"Oh hey Inuyasha, Miroku can dance pretty well, even if he is drunk."  
After gaining his composure, Inuyasha sat by Kagome and watched the Monk sway stupidly.  
"I wish I had my camera." Kagome sighed "Or a video camera would be better...."  
Sango and Shipppou showed up, Shippou seemed surprised, but Sango just sat on the other side of Kagome and moaned.  
Suddenly Miroku stopped and looked at them, "Now for my grand *hic* finale" he said in a fake french accent. [shiver:( ]  
"Sango, you and Shippou move form the log purlease?" Sango walked towards him, "Miroku, just relax, you need to rest."  
Miroku rolled his eyes, and picked Sango up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
"OK, Shippoou's gorne " He held out his cursed hand and aimed it at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Inuyasha started edging away, but the beads fell from Miroku's wrist before they could get away, and Dispite quite a struggle, they were sucked into the black hole,.....sad huh?  
Sango managed to get down and put the beads back on his hand, after smacking him on the head.  
"you idiot, now Kagome and Inuyasha are trapped forever!"   
Shippou fell to the ground and started crying "Kagome-chan! I wanted to marry her....I didn't like Inuyasha that much but wahhhhhh!"  
Miroku swayed a bit and fell to the ground unconscience, mumbling "It didn't work!"  
Sango moaned and asked Shippou to help her carry him back to the village.  
"This is going to be a long day" she muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?  
Tell me what you think.  
Next chapter is about Inuyasha and Kagome explorng Mirokues hand..or whatever.  
Consructive critics are welcome, flame if you want...hehe I probably deserve it.  
And sorry about my horrible disease called "usewaytoomanycommas" I'm dealing with it.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Dish-Chan 


End file.
